Electronic devices are able to communicate over a network. Wireless devices communicate with a wireless network. A wireless network includes a mobile communications network (e.g., a cellular access network), a wireless local area network (WLAN), or another type of wireless network. Wired devices communicate with a wired network. A wired network includes an Ethernet network or another type of wired network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.